pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP132: Evolving Strategies!
"Evolving Strategies!" is the second part of Ash and Paul's 6-on-6 tag battle, of which Paul wins. Episode Summary Pikachu uses Quick Attack, which hits, but Pikachu gets a burn due to Flame Body. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which Magmortar counters with Flamethrower. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle while Magmortar uses Rock Tomb, knocking Pikachu to the floor, where it suffers from it's burn. Magmortar uses Smog, but Pikachu uses Counter Shield to use to counter the Smog and hurt Magmortar. Pikachu suffers from it's burn. Magmortar uses Flamethrower, but Pikachu jumps out of the way and hits Magmortar on the head with Iron Tail. It gets hurt from it's burn again, so Ash recalls it and sends out Buizel. Buizel hits Magmortar with Aqua Jet, and then proceeds to use Water Pulse, which Magmortar blocks with Rock Tomb, but Buizel uses Aqua Jet only to find that Magmortar had jumped in the air. It uses Smog to poison Buizel. Paul recalls Magmortar and sends out Ursaring. Buizel uses Water Gun , but Ursaring easily blocks it with Hammer Arm. Ursaring increases his strength using Bulk Up. Buizel uses Aqua Jet, but Ursaring hits it hard with Slash. Ursaring then uses Focus Blast, which backfires when Buizel uses Counter Shield. Buizel uses Sonicboom, but Ursaring runs through it and uses Hammer Arm. Ash thinks about recalling it, but Buizel wants to stay in so he lets it. It uses Aqua Jet, but Ursaring knocks it out with a Focus Blast. Ash then sends out Staraptor, who hits Ursaring with an Aerial Ace, dodging Hammer Arm. Ursaring then hits with Focus Blast. Staraptor tries to use Close Combat, but Ursaring knocks it out by a combo of Slash and Hammer Arm. Paul sends out Electabuzz and Ash sends out Chimchar. Electabuzz uses Light Screen and gets recalled. Paul then sends out Torterra. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, but Torterra uses Stone Edge, which Chimchar dodges, but it hits anyway. Chimchar then uses Flamethrower, but Light Screen protects it. Chimchar gets recalled and Ash sends out Gliscor, who uses X-Scissor. However Torterra quickly knocks it out with Frenzy Plant. It then turns out to be Pikachu fighting Ursaring. Pikachu hits it with Quick Attack, but gets hit by Hammer Arm. Pikachu hits it with Iron Tail, paralyzing it, which activates Guts. Ursaring throws Pikachu into Lake Acuity with Hammer Arm, KO'ing it, leaving Ash with Chimchar. He sends it out. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, which Ursaring counters with Slash. Chimchar hits Ursaring with Flamethrower, and then uses Dig. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm to the ground, but Chimchar gets out and uses Flamethrower, KO'ing Ursaring. Chimchar then evolves into Monferno and learns Mach Punch. Paul sends out Electabuzz, who is shocked at Chimchar's evolution. Monferno uses Mach Punch, sending Electabuzz flying into a rock. Electabuzz uses Thunder, which hits and paralyzes Monferno. Monferno uses Flame Wheel, which Electabuzz blocks using Protect. Monferno uses Flamethrower, which Electabuzz dodges. Electabuzz uses Thunderpunch, which Monferno dodges and uses Dig, hitting Electabuzz in the face. Flame Wheel is executed, but is tried to be blocked by Thunder. Monferno uses Counter Shield, helping Flame Wheel get a clean hit. Monferno uses Mach Punch, but Electabuzz nearly knocks it out with Thunder. Flamethrower is tried, but stopped thanks to paralysis. Monferno tail fire grows because of anticipation. Mach Punch and Thunderpunch collide, but Monferno faints due to damage and paralysis. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Series Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves